1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter assemblies for forced air heating and ventilation systems, and more particularly, relating to an air duct end filter assembly for filtering cold return air.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of air duct end filter assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, air duct end filter assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of expected, obvious, and familiar structural configurations, notwithstanding the wide variety of designs encompassed by the crowed prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of a myriad of objects and requirements.
Descriptions of such heretofore devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,899; 5,176,570; 5,690,719; 5,863,310; 6,030,427; 6,241,794; and 6,942,710.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide an improved forced air duct end filter assembly. As such the forced air duct end filter assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus which is easy to install as a replacement to conventional duct grills without modification to the grill mounting structure and which substantially retains the shape and appearance of the conventional duct grill being replaced.